


NO SIEMPRE LOS RICOS CON LOS RICOS

by Ramc95



Series: Sakura Card Captor [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Sakura una modelo famosa de París, creyendo que las personas adineradas no se juntan con personas pobres, le toca irse de viaje junto a su amiga Tomoyo una diseñadora famosa de Paris mismo, cuando les toca un desfile de moda en Jong Kon, sin querer el destino las lleva a conocerse con Eriol y Shaoran dos chicos pobres que les enseñaran que no si entre los ricos con los ricos si no tambien pobres con ricos





	NO SIEMPRE LOS RICOS CON LOS RICOS

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia le pertenece a mi hermana "Vicu1999" pueden encontrar su historia en Wattpad

Tomoyo Daidoyi es una diseñadora de su niñes al crecer, siguió su sueño y se convirtió en una creativa profecional una chica de lujo, adinerada desde su infancia pero siempre humilde

Sakura Quinomoto una modelo profecional de París modelo y mejor amiga de nuestra diseñadora Tomoyo, ella en su niñez fue pobre su padre era un simple panadero su madre lo hizo por otro hombre y ella siendo hija única, su padre le dio sus estudios hasta donde pudo y al crecer ella siguió con la panadería cuando cumplió sus 16 años con su padre murio, ella quedo sola que decidió promocionarse a las revistas de moda de su país como modelo, la elección pero como guardar ropa de una modelo Americana, cuando conocio a Tomoyo a los 17 años, Tomoyo vio en ella un desperdicio como guarda ropa que la enpleo como modelo para hacer la ropa, hasta que cumplió 19 años, y modelo por primera vez, salio en la alfombra roja, modelo junto a la modelo Americana Taira Bans y enpeso a salir a la luz a los 20 años,se enamoro de un jornalero un chico pobre y el jugo con sus sentimientos y el robo desde entonces ella juro nunca mas enamorarse.  
Peor aun de un pobre.  
Siempre se decia: los ricos con los ricos y los pobres con los pobres.  
Su amiga Tomoyo siempre la invitaba a salir, pero ella nunca salía por que Tomoyo era una chica rica pero humilde

Encanbio ella con el pasar de 5 años avia creado una imagen fria de si misma.

Un día después de su desfile en París mientras modelaban

Tomoyo: hola buenas noches Jacqueline te estas divirtiendo

Jacq: hola Tomoyo si y mucho, muy linda tu nueva linea y tanbien tus modelos

Tomoyo: gracias

Secretaria: sñrta. Tomoyo

Tomoyo: si

Scrt: ya es hora de su discurso.

Tomoyo: si, ensegida voy

TERMINARON DE MODELAR.

DISCURSO:  
Tomoyo: Buenas noches a todos gracias por aver benido, espero y les gusta el gusto por mi nueva linea de ropa, terminando el segundo modelo en traje de baño, puedes salir a disfrutar de un delicioso bocado gracias.

MUCHOS APLAUSOS

TERMINAMDO EL DESFILE

Sakura: hola Tomoyo, como lo hize

Tomoyo: exelente Sakura, nos bamos

Sakura: sii

YA EN CASA

Sakura: que lindo estuvo Tomoyo

Tomoyo: si muy hermoso Sakura, bueno me voy a duchar, puedes ver el Correo

Sakura: si claro

Tomoyo desde la ducha: hay algo para mi

Sakura: sii, una carta de Japon

Tomoyo: que, de Japon y que dice, leela por favor

Sakura: si, es de tu madre, dice que quiere que vallas a su casa este fin de semana, a la hora de la carta sobre la mesa, a la ducha y al dormitorio, estoy muy cansada

Tomoyo: ok


End file.
